


Ночной кошмар

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Prophetic Dreams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Кошмар или пророческий сон? :)





	Ночной кошмар

**Author's Note:**

> ПЕРЕВОД: A Midsummer's Nightmare By Chelsea.
> 
> ОТ АВТОРА: Люблю греческих Богов, пусть и со всеми их недостатками. Так что не была особо обрадована идеей их уничтожения. Вся прелесть фикшина в том, что можно переписать историю на свой лад. Считайте, это мой способ спасти Богов! :)

Габриэль подскочила, ненароком разбудив при этом и воина.

«Что? Что? Что??????» - сонно пробормотала Зена.

«Эээ … прости, кошмар приснился» - Габриэль взглянула на подругу и к своему облегчению заметила, что та по-прежнему беременна.

«И?»

«Да, просто дурной сон» - Габриэль поежилась, вспоминая.

«И ты разбудила меня из-за какого-то дурацкого сна?» - недоверчиво переспросила Зена – «Как ты не понимаешь – мне нужен сон! Я сплю теперь за двоих, к твоему сведению!»

«А мне всегда казалось, что беременные женщины обычно ЕДЯТ за двоих» - саркастически заметила Габриэль.

«Ну, тогда если судить по твоему аппетиту, любой подумает, что ты постоянно пребываешь в состоянии беременности» - не растерялась Зена – «Ладно, я теперь всё равно больше не засну, так что давай, выкладывай, что там тебе приснилось?»

«Зена, это был даже не сон, а кошмар. Самый страшный из всех, что мне приходилось видеть прежде! Мой самый худший кошмар!» - подчеркнула Габриэль.

«Ты будешь рассказывать или нет?»

«Ну, в моём сне ты уже родила. У тебя была дочь, и ты назвала её Евой. Но потом мы оказываемся закованными в ужасно холодные гробы в ледяной пещере, а она вырастает Ливией, Чемпионом Рима. В неё будто воплотился сам Тартар, и она перебила уйму народу. И …» 

Зена прервала беспорядочную речь барда – «Эй, ты что начала писать новый свиток?»

«Нет, правда, это мне всё во сне прислонилось!»

«И как же мы очутились в этой ледяной пещере, интересно мне знать?»

«Ну, мы хотели одурачить Богов, поэтому разыграли собственную смерть. Но Арес поместил нас в эту ледяную пещеру, и мы застряли там на 25 лет» - пожала плечами Габриэль – «Ты ведь знаешь Ареса, он никогда не может пройти мимо, ему обязательно нужно вмешаться!»

«А зачем он запрятал нас в эту ледяную пещеру?»

«Ну, это вполне объяснимо. Он всегда был к тебе неравнодушен, так что наверное пытался сохранить тебя или что-то в этом роде.»

«Хм, а это становится всё забавнее! И что же было дальше?» - расхохоталась Зена.

«Ну, для начала ты запустила в меня шакрамом, попала мне в голову и едва не снесла мне полчерепа. Потом у тебя всё-таки хватает мозгов броситься ко мне на помощь. И всё это, хочу заметить, происходит уже на Олимпе.»

«Э, Габриэль, ну-ка постой! Это всего лишь сон. Я никогда не сделаю … я хотела сказать – никогда не сделала бы такого с тобой. И уверена, что как раз я оказалась тем, кто в конце концов спас тебя, да?» - с надеждой произнесла Зена.

«Ну, можно сказать и так» - Габриэль на секунду задумалась – «Но вообще-то это был Арес. Он спас меня, тебя и твою дочь.»

«А как я это провернул?» - яркой вспышкой света рядом с бардом материализовался Бог Войны.

«Ой, Арес, отстань, а! Это не твой сон» - нетерпеливо отмахнулась от него Габриэль.

«Эй, но ты сама упомянула меня, уже забыла?» - добавил он – «Ммм … подумать только, даже не подозревал, что я тебе снюсь.»

«Слушай, это был кошмар! Самый ужасный сон в моей жизни!»

«А ты не говорила мне о своих фантазиях …. я хотел сказать снах … ну ладно-ладно, кошмарах!» - оскалился Арес, в то время как Габриэль продолжала посылать в его сторону угрожающие взгляды.

«И я не собираюсь тебе ничего рассказывать!» - Габриэль поднялась и отошла в сторону.

«Она всегда такая с утра?» - повернулся к Зене Бог Войны.

«Иногда даже хуже!»

Арес развернулся и последовал за Габриэль, которая уже спустилась к реке.

«Эй, блондиночка! Я хочу услышать, чем это закончилось, и не уйду, пока ты мне всё не расскажешь!» - Арес застыл как вкопанный, всем своим видом изображая, что у него в распоряжении всё время мира, что впрочем у него и было. Ну, хотя бы потому, что он был Богом.

«Ладно. В конце концов ты лишился своего бессмертия. Ну, доволен?» - бросила ему Габриэль.

«Ну, ничего ж себе! И как это произошло?»

«Ну, ты всё носился с этим своим ‘чувством’ к Зене, поэтому и пожертвовал бессмертием, чтобы спасти её.»

«Хм, как героично с моей стороны, не находишь?»

«Патетично, ты хотел сказать?»

«Эй, я только что спас твою лучшую подругу, а ты называешь меня патетичным?» - удивленно воззрился на барда Арес.

«Ценой своей семьи, я бы ещё добавила! Почти все из них оказались в итоге мертвы, включая Зевса и Геру, твоих разлюбимых родителей!»

«А я и Геракла порешил?»

«Нет, ты попытался, но Гера спасла его.»

«Ха, это не делает твой сон правдоподобным!»

«Да, в нём вообще ничего не выглядит правдоподобным, это ж кошмар просто!»

«А кто ещё помер?» - радостно поинтересовался Арес.

«Да почти все. Афина, Аид, Артемида, Посейдон и многие остальные. Дита вроде уцелела, но это скорее всего потому что она пыталась спасти меня.»

«А я думал, что это я тебя спас?»

«Ну да, но она тоже пробовала.»

«Значит ты бы предпочла умереть, лишь бы не принимать моей помощи?»

«Нет, я бы предпочла вообще не видеть этого сна!»

Внезапно послышался голос Джоксера, орущего во всю глотку свою ‘Могущественную песню’.

«А вот и наш неудачник» - усмехнулся Арес.

«О, привет, Габби!» - радостно воскликнул Джоксер, заметивший барда и Бога Войны.

«Привет, Джоксер! Рада, что ты ещё жив!»

«Эээ?»

«Ну, понимаешь, мне тут кошмар приснился. И ты будто был убит дочерью Зены» - попыталась объяснить Габриэль.

«Ты мечтала о том, чтобы меня убили?» - шокировано пробормотал Джоксер.

«Класс!» - расхохотался Арес.

«Знаешь, Габриэль, иногда ты можешь быть настоящей стервой!» - бросил Джоксер, удаляясь прочь.

«Мммм …эй, Джоксер ….» - растеряно начала Габриэль, но того уже и след простыл.

Габриэль так и осталась стоять. Бард казалась весьма опечаленной, в то время как на лице Ареса была нарисована чертовски довольная ухмылка. В этот момент на поляне появился Геракл: «Привет, Габриэль! И …» - Полубог заметил Ареса.

«И тебе привет!» - ответила Арес, радостно собирая в руке энергетический шар.

«Ох, прекрати, ради Бога! Этого ещё не хватало» - оборвала его Габриэль, становясь между мужчинами – «Геракл, что ты здесь делаешь?»

«Я услышал о Зене, вот и решил, раз уж проезжал мимо, остановиться и поздороваться с ней.»

«О, нет! Ты узнал, что Боги хотят убить её ребенка?» - с тревогой в голосе спросила Габриэль.

«Нет! О чём ты говоришь?» - Геракл в замешательстве уставился на барда – «Я просто узнал, что Зена беременна и решил навестить её.»

«Ой, извини. Просто у меня был это дурацкий сон …»

«Сон?»

«Да, мой самый ужасный кошмар! И я по-видимому до сих пор не отошла от него.»

«Я там был» - радостно заявил Арес – «И даже спас ей жизнь!» - похвастался он.

«Ну, в любом случае, ты убил Зевса, и Зена смогла родить» - сообщила Гераклу женщина.

«Я убил собственного отца? За кого ты меня принимаешь? Ты что считаешь меня таким монстром?» - рассердился Геракл.

«Ну, ты ведь пытался спасти Зену. Подозреваю, она - любовь всей твоей жизни или что-то в этом роде, также как и любовь всей его жизни» - растерянно ответила Габриэль, указывая на Ареса.

«Знаешь, Габриэль, по-моему, тебе пора завязывать с пивом» - покачал головой Геракл, удаляясь прочь в поисках Зены.

Габриэль растеряно обернулась, но только чтобы увидеть насмешливую ухмылку Ареса, с издевкой глядящего на барда: «Ох, отстань от меня, ради Бога! Это точно всё из-за тебя!»

***

Конец :)


End file.
